The Protector
by dudeman-001
Summary: Sequel to Newfound Feelings. Can the Titan's trust a stranger that saves Starfire's live? Or will he be revealed as a traitor? STxRO. PG-13 for language and small violence. COMPLETED!
1. What the Hell?

Story numero three. Wooooo!!! I hope I do this right, I mean it's been sitting in my head, repeating itself OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!! IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!!! Anyway, you must remember, this is a sequel. If you are reading this be sure you read Newfound Feelings first, even though it won't be SO confusing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so this story takes place about three months after Newfound Feelings. A few things have happened. Starfire and Robin still love each other, Beast Boy and Raven have finally told everybody their little secret, and...I think that's it. So that's all you really need to know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire: "Robin? RObin? ROBin? ROBIn? ROBIN? RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBIIIINNNNNNNNN!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Robin had somehow managed to fall asleep playing video games. Also, Beast Boy and Cyborg took advantage of the moment and covered Robin's face with confetti. "Robin, please wake up!" She brushed off the confetti to see he was sound asleep. "Don't make me do it!!!" Robin continued to sleep. "Fine, have it your way." Starfire held up his head and gave him a long kiss. To her surprise, he quickly grabbed her close and wouldn't let her go. He finally had to break the kiss.  
  
Robin: Sorry. Couldn't resist.  
  
Starfire: I am going to find a way to...to...ugh. Why must you persist being so adorable?  
  
Robin: I am? What's your excuse?  
  
Starfire: Excuse for what?  
  
Robin: Excuse for your cuteness?  
  
Starfire: I thank you for your compliment, I think. (Slightly blushes)  
  
Robin: So, why did you come?  
  
Starfire: I wish to "hang out" with you. Everybody else is gone.  
  
Robin: Where did they go?  
  
Starfire: I believe Cyborg went to retrieve new video games and Beast Boy & Raven went out on another date.  
  
Robin: So we're alone. He brought her closer.  
  
Starfire: For the time being.  
  
Robin: You thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Starfire: Yes, I believe I am. Starfire and Robin began another long, passionate kiss. EVENTUALLY they separated.  
  
Robin: You read my mind.  
  
Starfire: May I try to read it again?  
  
Robin: "Be my guest." The two of them began making out right there on the couch. After a couple of kisses Robin's communicator started beeping. "Hold on Starfire." Robin groaned as he took out the communicator to see it was Cyborg calling. "Hey Cy, what's up?  
  
Cyborg: It's a bank robbery. You two get down here as soon as you can. We can't keep them pinned forever! Robin sighed.  
  
Robin: If it's just a robbery, why do you need us?  
  
Cyborg: It's Slade.  
  
Robin: We're on it. Robin put away the communicator and made his way to the door.  
  
Starfire: Robin... She folded her arms.  
  
Robin: Yeah Star?  
  
Starfire: Remember out agreement. Robin put his hands on Starfire's shoulders.  
  
Robin: Don't worry Star. I promised you that I wouldn't obsess with Slade, I'm going to keep true to my promise.  
  
Starfire: Good. *Kiss* Let's go then. The two of them leave toward the bank.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ While later, Jump City Bank *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin and Starfire arrive by motorcycle/flying. That they see is Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy keeping the Slade robots pinned down from leaving.  
  
Beast Boy: About time you got here!!!  
  
Robin: Whatever. He charges into the bank without any trace of thought.  
  
Cyborg: Dude, Get Back Here!!! But it was too late. Robin charged head on at the robots when a laser pushed him back.  
  
Slade: Robin. I'm disappointed. Why didn't you consider the fact that the other Titan's did not charge with you?  
  
Robin: Shut up you psychopathic freak!  
  
Slade: What have I ever done to you? All I want is you as my apprentice.  
  
Robin: No matter what you do, I will never join you!  
  
Slade: That truly makes me sad. Perhaps you will change your mind about this. Slade sends from the ground a Cronoton Detonator (Sorry if misspelled)  
  
Robin: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Slade: Now I give you a choice. Join me, or freeze in time and space.  
  
Robin: I wont have to do either! Robin chucks a bat-a-rang at the detonator, damaging a cable, but in the process sets it off.  
  
Slade: I believe you made your decision. Now good-bye Titan's. Slade threw down a smoke bomb and him & all of his hench-robots disappear with him.  
  
Robin: No! OH HELL NO!!!  
  
Cyborg: We gotta shut that thing down. The Titan's all go as fast as they can toward the detonator but they couldn't reach it in time. The beeping stopped and a shockwave was sent out of it.  
  
Beast Boy: "NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE FROZEN IN SPACE AND TIME!!!" Even with the shockwave coming from the detonator, nothing happened. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK...that's the second time I thought I would be frozen in space and time but it didn't happen. Why not.  
  
Cyborg: You got me. That cable Robin damaged normally should have no effect on the detonation.  
  
Starfire: Then we are victorious.  
  
Raven: I guess so...  
  
Robin: "STAR!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But Robin's alert was too late. From nowhere, giant slabs of metal came crashing down on her. "STAR, NO!!!" Robin rushed toward the wreckage, only seeing Starfire's hand, the rest was covered. "No, you can't die like this!" Robin tried everything to get the metal of. He pushed it, pulled is, smacked it with his Bo-Staff, even tried blowing it up, but to no avail. "DUDES, HELP ME OUT HERE!!!"  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, right. The others also came to help. Beast Boy smashing into it as an elephant, Cyborg and his muscles, and Raven tried to move it. But nothing was working.  
  
Robin: KEEP TRYING!!! We can't lose Starfire! Please, we have to get this off. Tears began to appear in Robin's eyes as he tried punching the metal.  
  
Voice: "Now now, what kind of effort is that?" From the shadows of the bank came some man, maybe in his twenties, covered from head-to-toe in armor, gadgets, and gizmos (And add black sunglasses, yay) He began to walk toward the pile of metal. "If pushing it, smacking it, and trying to blow it up didn't work the first time, what makes you think it will work the second time? And the third, and so on?"  
  
Robin: I have no clue who the hell you are, but we're busy here! Soon the man was standing right next to the rubble.  
  
Man: "There is only one true way to get this stuff off her." The man looked like he wasn't even trying as he punched everything off with one punch. "Brute strength." The Titan's were dazed at what the man just did. Robin snapped back and approached Starfire's mangled body.  
  
Robin: Starfire...  
  
Man: Don't get any closer. Let me do a damage check.  
  
Robin: What?  
  
Man: D-Did I s-s-stutter?  
  
Robin: Well, yah, you did.  
  
Man: Shut up. Let me see what's wrong. Hmm...6 broken ribs, cracked femur, cranial damage, oh whoops, 7 ribs, and damn, that shoulder's busted.  
  
Robin: We have to get her to a hospital pronto!  
  
Man: That would be stupid. To any doctor this is fatal.  
  
Robin: No...It can't be...She can't die like this...  
  
Man: HOWEVER, to me, this is a minor injury.  
  
Robin: What the fuck are you talking about?  
  
Man: Just let me do this. The man began to go to Starfire's head. He put her head in his hands and jerked the broken bones. This made Starfire's body jump and her mouth opened like a scream, but there were no words. The man went to each of the places he mentioned, and each time he shifted the bone (which made gross cracking noises) and soon Starfire began coughing up blood.  
  
Robin: You're killing her!  
  
Man: "Actually," he finally got to the shoulder, shifted it a bit, and looked satisfied, "I've just saved her. Now just let me do one more thing." He began to flick through some syringes in the machine on his arm. "Since she has never gone through this before, she'll need some of this." The man stuck the needle into Starfire's arm, squeezed in the liquid, and Starfire began to make some wheezing noises, but at least she made some noise.  
  
Robin: Wait, did you just fix her bones with your hands?  
  
Man: "Yes, it's quite easy for me. Watch." The man took his arm, smashed it against his knee, breaking the bone so bad you could see the bone trying to poke through the skin. "Now you just have to touch it right..." And the man did the same as he did to Starfire.  
  
Robin: You're not serious, are you?  
  
Man: "Punch it. Punch my arm." Robin punched right where it just broke, but nothing happened. "See, solid. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave. Just give her 4.16 hours to sleep, then she'll be fine." The man began to walk away.  
  
Robin: Well, thanks, I guess.  
  
Man: No problem. The man disappeared into the shadow and the Titan's looked back at Starfire.  
  
Robin: Come on, let's go home. He took Starfire in his arms and they began to walk home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 4.16 hours later, Starfire's Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire: Where am I? Starfire found she was lying in her bed with Robin looking at her.  
  
Robin: Starfire? Are you ok?  
  
Starfire: Yes, I believe I am undamaged.  
  
Robin: Oh Star, I was so worried. Robin bent down and gave Starfire a hug.  
  
Starfire: May I ask why you are concerned?  
  
Robin: Don't you remember?  
  
Starfire: All I remember is you yelled my name, the others had a scared expression on their faces, and then there was a stranger in the shadow looking at me.  
  
Robin: Did this stranger have black sunglasses?  
  
Starfire: Indeed he did. He seemed like a very scary man to me.  
  
Robin: Well that "scary man" saved your life.  
  
Starfire: How?  
  
Robin: I have no clue. First he punched off all the metal that fell on you with one punch. Then he fixed your broken bones with his hands. Then he injected something into your arm and said you needed 4.16 hours of sleep. Starfire began to rub her arm.  
  
Starfire: Was he correct?  
  
Robin: Well now it's been 4.18 hours, but I think he was right. Out of nowhere, Robin began to cry.  
  
Starfire: Robin, why do you cry? You know I cannot bear to see you cry...  
  
Robin: I'm ok Star. It's just...well...I failed you.  
  
Starfire: I do not understand. How have you failed me?  
  
Robin: I vowed that as long as I can breathe, I would not let you get hurt. But if it weren't for that stranger, you wouldn't be here right now.  
  
Starfire: Then where would I be?  
  
Robin: Well...you wouldn't be alive.  
  
Starfire: Robin, I understand why you are upset, but you cannot blame yourself. Slade is a very tricky person, and you must admit. We are heroes. I am bound to get hurt eventually, and there would be nothing you could do about it.  
  
Robin: So you forgive me?  
  
Starfire: Of coarse Robin. Of coarse... Robin and Starfire begin to kiss again when the others come to enter the room.  
  
Raven: Come on guys, we can see Starfire some other time.  
  
Beast Boy: But Raven, this is awesome!  
  
Raven: No, now let's go. Raven pulls Cyborg and Beast Boy by the ears, trying to drag them away. They try to hold on to the doorway but Raven's pull was too hard. They let go, resulting in them flying backwards into the wall.  
  
Cyborg: Ow...Thanks a lot Raven.  
  
Raven: No problem.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you know Racecar can be spelled racecaR backward? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I muchly enjoy reviews. I hope I'm doing this right. Am I? I am, right? No? Yes? PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!  
  
@('-'@) (@'-')@ (^OO^) (^OO^) ¬('-'¬)¬('-'¬) BOO-YAHS!!! 


	2. Good or Bad?

Chaptero two of my third fan fic. Please R&R. Please also suggest anything I should change. It will help VERY VERY much. Anyway, you may now begin reading!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: Starfire gets EXTREMELY hurt in combat, but some stranger saves her life. That's pretty much all that happened. It ended with Robin and Starfire kissing in Starfire's room and Raven is trying to drag away Beast Boy and Cyborg from staring at the two of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Day- *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today Beast Boy and Raven have decided to try and finish their date they started yesterday. Cyborg went to go rent some movies as Robin tries to find anything about the stranger and Starfire is trying to find Robin.  
  
Starfire: "ROBIN!!! ROBIN, WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!" Starfire had been calling Robin's name throughout the entire tower but Robin would not respond. She looked in every single room in the tower but Robin was nowhere to be found. "ROBIN, PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!" Starfire began to get worried when somebody put their hand on her shoulder. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Starfire summoned a starbolt, sending the person flying, only to realize it was Robin.  
  
Robin: Umm...Star, why'd you do that? Ow...  
  
Starfire: Forgive me. When you didn't answer me, I thought you left and when I thought I was alone and you touched me...  
  
Robin: Well, I guess I should have answered your call.  
  
Starfire: Tell me, where were you?  
  
Robin: Umm...I'll tell you some other time. Agreed?  
  
Starfire: Agreed. Just then Robin's communicator began to beep.  
  
Robin: Hey Cy. Another robbery?  
  
Cyborg: Yah. Slade's robbing the diamond mine on the far side of town. Get here as soon as you can!  
  
Robin: "Ok. We'll be right there." Robin puts away the communicator. "Come on Star, let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ While Later, Diamond Mine *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin and Starfire arrive, only to see the Slade robots closing around the others.  
  
Slade: Hello Robin. Glad you could make it?  
  
Robin: So Slade, why are you lowering yourself to common thievery? You running low on cash?  
  
Slade: My intentions are to remain a mystery for now.  
  
Robin: Whatever you're trying to do, you won't get away with it.  
  
Slade: Well luck has been on your side lately. I am not sure how you managed to stop my detonator, but you wont stop my army. With a snap of his fingers, Slade summoned hundreds of his robot minions, all surrounding the Titan's.  
  
Cyborg: Robin, I don't think we can take all of them.  
  
Robin: We have to try.  
  
Slade: Try your best Titan's, but you will not escape this. Now if you will excuse me, I have some diamonds to steal. The robots charged toward the Titan's as Slade drove out with the jewels.  
  
Robin: Teen Titan's, GO!!!  
  
The two forces clashed, but soon it was easy to see. The mass number of robots was too much for the hero's powers. They tried everything they could but the army was just too big. The Titan's managed to take out many of them, but more took their place.  
  
Beast Boy: There's just too many.  
  
Starfire: Look! From a tunnel came new robots more powerful than the others. The smaller minions backed away so the new ones could get there shot at the Titan's.  
  
Raven: What are those things?  
  
Robin: I don't know, but we can't back down. Before anybody knew it, the new robots hurled giant fireballs at the Titan's. The Titan's dodged, but they were getting tired fast. Especially Starfire. After a few minutes, the fireballs made a direct hit.  
  
Robin: Starfire!!! Robin charged right toward the robots, but suddenly they all fell and exploded. Through the fire you could see the figure of the stranger from before. This time he had some kind of laser cannon on his arm. He fired at all the other robots, and even when they moved, the stranger made direct hits with every shot. Pretty soon all the robots were piles of scrap.  
  
Man: Damnit Robin, you are the stupidest moron this world has ever seen. The man ran toward Starfire's body and took out a container labeled PLS-48.  
  
Robin: Excuse me?  
  
Man: You have no idea how to tap the power of feelings! You are a complete moron!  
  
Robin: Might I ask what that is?  
  
Man: Umm...no. You can't. Because of your stupidity, Starfire has suffered 7th degree burns.  
  
Robin: Might I ask what 7th degree burns are?  
  
Man: You really wanna know?  
  
Robin: Actually, I don't think I want to...  
  
Man: Good, cuz it's too horrible to explain. The man opened the container and poured it on Starfire. Instantly all the burn marks disappeared.  
  
Cyborg: What is that?  
  
Man: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Robin: I'm guessing she just needs sleep now, right?  
  
Man: 5.78 hours worth, yes. Now I must leave. The man threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.  
  
Robin: Well, why are we still here? Let's go...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Slade's Lair *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slade: So, how is it going?  
  
Man: Very good. Soon I will have their trust, and then they will feel my wrath.  
  
Slade: Excellent. Prepare Phase 2. Commence when I give the signal.  
  
Man: Of coarse master.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Titan's Tower, Robin's Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire began to wake up. Everything was the same as last time except she was in Robin's room.  
  
Starfire: Robin?  
  
Robin: Yes Star?  
  
Starfire: Was I defeated again?  
  
Robin: Yeah.  
  
Starfire: And did that stranger save me again?  
  
Robin: Yeah, but I don't trust him. He just happens to be there and then he just vanishes.  
  
Starfire: By your description, I feel the same as you, but you must know that he has saved my life twice. Nobody of an evil manner would do such things.  
  
Robin: Maybe you're right. Just then, Beast Boy enters the room.  
  
Beast Boy: Robin! We tracked down Slade's cargo trucks. We gotta catch up to him! Come on!  
  
Robin: "Ok, I'll be right there." Beast Boy leaves. "Starfire, I want you to stay here."  
  
Starfire: But why?  
  
Robin: You've gotten hurt twice already. I don't want you to be in any danger.  
  
Starfire: Please Robin. I feel fine. Starfire makes her pouting face.  
  
Robin: I'm really starting to hate that face.  
  
Starfire: You hate me?  
  
Robin: No, I just mean you can do anything when you put on that face.  
  
Starfire: So can I come?  
  
Robin: "Fine." They begin to leave. (mumbles)"I don't like this though."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On the Street, Following Slade's Trucks. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Titan's were in hot pursuit chasing down Slade. Robin on his motorcycle, Raven and Cyborg in the T-Car, and Starfire and Beast Boy in the air. Even though only robots were steering the trucks, they were pretty good at it. Starbolts, missles, laser fire; the robots dodged all of it. The chase went on for miles until Beast Boy could finally jump down on top of the cars. He transformed into an elephant, squashing the trucks one-by- one. Soon only one was left, but Slade drove this one.  
  
Slade: (to himself) Let's see them fair against this weapon. Out of the top of the truck came a strange cannon unknown to any of the Titan's, but that was unimportant. That cannon sure could pack a punch, and the Titan's just worried about dodging it.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy, take that thing out!  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, I can't even get near it with it blowing my head off!  
  
Cyborg: That thing's probably motion sensored, we have to shoot it! Just then, out of nowhere, small pellet bombs blew up the trucks wheels, finally stopping the chase. Then from the top of a building jumped down the stranger. Slade limped out of his truck.  
  
Slade: Ah, hello my friend. I believe we're going to have to skip phase two. Destroy them!  
  
Man: Where did you get that cannon?  
  
Slade: That information will be told after you complete your mission!  
  
Robin: You're working for Slade?!? The man began to walk toward Slade, ignoring Robin.  
  
Man: WHERE did you get this weapon?  
  
Slade: Finish them! Then you will know. Then to a surprise to everyone, the man picked up Slade by the neck and somehow struck fear into his heart.  
  
Man: WHERE DID YOU GET THIS WEAPON!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Slade: I-I-It came from some dealer. H-he was selling it for a good price...  
  
Man: WHAT WAS HE WEARING?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Slade: Umm...well...l-let me think. Lot of b-black. He had an orange stripe on his arm though.  
  
Man: WHAT ADDRESS?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Slade: I-It was...um...445...  
  
Man: TALK DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Slade: 445 Mapleline Street. At the sound of that place the man semi- consciously threw Slade right into the wall of a building, resulting in the entire building collapsing on him.  
  
Man: "Titan's..." The man pressed a button on his arm whipping out two blades (For all that know it, think War Craft 3 Night Elf Demon Hunter) "We have to leave. Now. Everybody in the T-car.  
  
Cyborg: Yo, before anybody's going in my car, tell me why!  
  
Man: (glares and Cyborg) "EVERYBODY IN THE T-CAR, NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Like whimpering dogs, everybody willfully obeys, not having any clue as to why. As Cyborg starts the car, the man jumps on top of it, pulling back in his blades. Then he throws a bomb toward the cannon-armed truck, resulting in an incredible explosion. "Cyborg, drive to Titan's Tower at 78.3 miles per hour, don't stop for anything, even a red light.  
  
Cyborg: Say what?!?!?!!?  
  
Man: Do it, or I'll blow all of you up right now! Cyborg does what the man says. Everybody is trying to think what this man's intentions are, but nobody can come up with anything. After maybe ten minutes of driving, Beast Boy has to break the silence.  
  
Beast Boy: Ok, why isn't anybody saying anything?  
  
Raven: What is there to say?  
  
Robin: Well, we could talk about what just-  
  
Man: STOP THE CAR!!!!!!!!!! Cyborg slams down the break as the T-car begins to spin out of control. The man jumps off and pulls out his blades again. Meanwhile, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire get out of the car.  
  
Robin: Why are we stopping?  
  
Man: SHUT UP!!! The man flips a switch on his arm, revealing a mini laser cannon. He begins blasting the road until a man is flung up into the air. The man then diverts his attack toward the man, and during all of this, Robin observes something the other Titan's missed. Blood on the blades...  
  
Robin: He's going to kill him!  
  
Starfire: What do you speak of?  
  
Robin: Look! The blades, they got bloodstains on them! This guy's some kind of murderer!  
  
Beast Boy: No! We can't let him do it! Robin charges toward the stranger who continued to fire at the helpless being, and somehow setting off explosives on him, resulting in fire everywhere.  
  
Robin: STOP!!! You can't kill him! Robin goes in for a punch but then man simply grabs Robin's fist.  
  
Man: You have no clue who that guys is! The man turned around to face Robin.  
  
Starfire: No! We do not kill, even our worst enemies we keep alive! We only send them to a holding facility!  
  
Man: No prison on earth can hold this guy!  
  
Robin: You have to stop! NOW!!!  
  
Starfire: Yes! Please stop! The man just stands there, with an expression of hatred on his face.  
  
Man: I'm sorry. I just can't follow that order. And with one swift punch he knocks out Robin. He then tosses his body straight toward Starfire at such speed it sent them both backward crashing into the T-car.  
  
Cyborg: OH MAN, IT'S GOONA TAKE FOREVER TO FIX THAT DENT!!! The man turns around again to face the stranger who was now standing up.  
  
Stranger: Another time, subject SWNF*108, we will fight on a more even playing field. And the man disappears into the flames.  
  
Man: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK HHHHHHHIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, chill!  
  
Man: Raven, Beast Boy, get Starfire and Robin back in the T-car! We have to get back to Titan's Tower...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all I can write for now. Please review! I hope I have left you all with a cliffy!!! Cliffy's are my pride and joy!!! Also, I shall be thanking people for reviews on this chapter!!! Of coarse, I normally thank for all the chapters, I just felt like saying that! Now I must be off and begin writing chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬('-'¬) 


	3. An Explanation Please!

Chapter three! Yay! This shall'st be an explanation chapter, I think. Anyway, this will be a point (although why I'm saying this, I have no clue) in the story where everything shifts, and I mean everything. Please review at the end, of coarse after you read! YAY READING!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter the stranger guy came again, freaked out Slade, freaked out the Titan's, so basically he's a freak. But he knows something nobody else does, actually he knows lots of things nobody else does. Let's find out what those things are.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Titan's Tower, Living Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy: Umm...Not to be obvious or anything, but has anybody noticed that stranger hasn't moved since he got here? It was true, ever since the Titan's got back home, the stranger simply stood in one spot, looking out through the window out into the sea.  
  
Robin: How somebody can stand in one spot that long without getting bored?  
  
Cyborg: You got me. Anyway, I'm goona play my new video game. Beast Boy, wanna join me?  
  
Beast Boy: Sure, what is it?  
  
Cyborg: Machine Zombie Combat 3.5  
  
Beast Boy: Wow, what an imaginative title... Beast Boy and Cyborg sit down on the couch and begin to play the game.  
  
Robin: "Well, I'm going to sleep. See you guys in the morning." *kisses Starfire* "Good night Star."  
  
Starfire: "Good night Robin." Robin leaves to his room. "Raven, do you wish to meditate?  
  
Raven: Sure. Raven and Starfire leave to go meditate in Raven's room, leaving Beast Boy, Cyborg, and the stranger alone in the Living Room.  
  
Man: Beast Boy, give me the controller.  
  
Beast Boy: If you wanna play, you get over here.  
  
Man: Just give it to me.  
  
Beast Boy: Fine, Cyborg, you play him for a while. I'm going to get something to eat. Beast Boy tosses the controller to the stranger and walks over to the kitchen.  
  
Cyborg: Dude, you can't see the screen!  
  
Man: Trust me, just start the game. Cyborg starts the game and in less than a minute, the game is over.  
  
Cyborg: What the hell?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: What?  
  
Man: I won.  
  
Beast Boy: What the hell?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Cyborg: You can't even see the screen! You don't even know the controls!  
  
Man: Wow, I don't. Oh well, I got work to do. The man drops the controller and continues to stare out into the sea.  
  
Beast Boy: Right..........Work......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Living Room, 6 Hours Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire and Raven are standing in the Living Room, mouths open, when Robin enters.  
  
Robin: What are you guys standing around for?  
  
Raven: That. She points at the man.  
  
Robin: HE STILL HASN'T MOVED!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Starfire: No he has not.  
  
Man: You sure about that? Look at the kitchen table. The three of them look over there to see a tremendous feast sitting there on the counter.  
  
Robin: YOU MADE THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Man: In my spare time.  
  
Robin: What spare time? What are you doing now, isn't this your spare time right now?  
  
Man: No, now I am doing my duty.  
  
Raven: What would that be?  
  
Man: Protecting you guys.  
  
Starfire: I believe I do not understand.  
  
Man: How can you not understand? My job is to protect the Teen Titan's, so I shall do my job.  
  
Robin: Who sent you?  
  
Man: "Oh yeah, that remind me." The man actually moves and begins walking toward Robin. "We need to talk. Your room, now."  
  
Robin: Uh, ok. Robin follows the man to his room. Once they enter, the man locks the door.  
  
Man: I have very important information to tell you.  
  
Robin: Ok, what is it?  
  
Man: Just to warn you, most of this information will piss you off, scare you beyond all reason, make you extremely sad, or a combination of the three.  
  
Robin: Just tell me.  
  
Man: Fine, I will. I have been sent to protector the Teen Titan's. You know that much.  
  
Robin: What should I call you?  
  
Man: Protector, whatever. It doesn't matter. What does matter is you know where I come from, who sent me, and who that other guy I shot at was.  
  
Robin: Ok, let's start with how you got here.  
  
Protector: Ok, here it goes. In the future, your son and daughter find a way to travel in time through a Chronotron Detonator. It works by-  
  
Robin: WOAH Woah woah! Back up there. My what?  
  
Protector: Yes Robin. It's true. In the future, you have two children.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(HERE, DO NOT SCROLL DOWN TOO FAST)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Robin: I don't believe you. What the fuck are you talking about?  
  
Protector: It's true. I come from the future, that's how I know.  
  
Robin: Who is- No. I don't want to know.  
  
Protector: Their names are Starwing and Nightfire. You can find out the mother through their names.  
  
Robin: Starwing and Nightfire? How are those hints?  
  
Protector: The best hints I can give you without actually telling you.  
  
Robin: Starwing, Nightfire, Starwing, Nightfire, Starwing, Nightfire, Starwing, Nightfire, I still see nothing.  
  
Protector: Maybe play around with their names.  
  
Robin: Ok. Umm...Star...Night...Fire...Wing...........................No. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CANT BE, IT JUST CANT BE!!!!!  
  
Protector: You found out?  
  
Robin: Shut up. Shut the Fuck up. You don't know anything! Robin storms out of his room and slams the door (Key word; slam, even though it's a sliding door.) Robin immeditaly heads for the entrance of Titan's Tower, ignoring everybody in his way.  
  
Starfire: Robin, I heard slamming. Is something not right? Robin just kept walking past her.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, you ok?  
  
Robin: Get out of my way. Robin throws Beast Boy into the wall, scaring him quite a bit. Beast Boy dashes off the go play video games again, too scared to look back. Soon Robin was near his destination, but one more person stood in his war.  
  
Protector: You know the truth. You have to live with it Robin. I know the future.  
  
Robin: SHUT UP!!! How do I even know you're from the future?  
  
Protector: Want me to predict something?  
  
Robin: Yes, please!  
  
Protector: In 16.32 seconds, Beast Boy will scream in happiness that he finally beat Cyborg in video games.  
  
*~*~*~13 seconds later  
  
Robin: You're wrong!  
  
*~*~*~3.32 seconds later.  
  
Beast Boy: WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YOU LOSE, IN YOUR FACE!!!!!!! BOO-YAHS, I WIN, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Protector: No, your counting was off.  
  
Robin: Predict something else!  
  
Protector: Next next morning, Beast Boy will try and smash a tofu pie into your face.  
  
Robin: Something more current?  
  
Protector: When I finish speaking, Starfire will fly in here. Starfire flies in.  
  
Starfire: Robin, what troubles you?  
  
Robin: It's nothing. If you would excuse us, we need to finish talking here.  
  
Starfire: Well, ok then. I shall meet you later. Starfire sadly flies away.  
  
Protector: You love her a lot, don't you?  
  
Robin: What do you care?  
  
Protector: Well the fact you and Starfire have kids is the entire reason of my being here. (A/N: If you look closely, you can see Starwing and Nightfire are made up of Starfire and Nightwing. He he, I love that.)  
  
Robin: What do you mean?  
  
Protector: Well, like I was saying, your son and daughter sent me here to protect the Teen Titan's from certain death. Anyway, the way I got here was through the Chronotron Detonator. Although normally the cable you damaged would do nothing, it was exactly what we needed. Through you children's research, they discovered that if two Chronotrons were to be set off in the same place at the same time (time space continuum speaking, but of coarse it really makes no sense. Think of it that there are two worlds going on at once. The present and the future) with that special damaged cable, it would result in a time portal, active for 3.21 seconds. Unfortunately when we were setting ours off, a battle began, so two entered the portal. Slade's son's most powerful hunter and me.  
  
Robin: What?  
  
Protector: Yes, Slade has a son. I was normally sent here to protect you from him, but now I must protect you from the hunter.  
  
Robin: Why protect us from Slade's "son."  
  
Protector: When Slade dies, his son blames you. He then trains his very hardest to kill all of you. Thankfully, you (as Nightwing) and Starfire manage to send your children to Batman. He raises them, and well, you die in combat. But don't worry, you do not break your vow to protect Starfire because Slade's son kills you before Starfire. Of coarse why you would like that information I don't know, I just wanted to tell you.  
  
Robin: "I still don't believe this." Robin sits down on a chair. "I love Starfire and all, but we go that far? We actually go that far? I just don't believe it." Robin begins to space out.  
  
Protector: I know it seems so sudden and strange to you now, but soon you will realize how much you truly love each other.  
  
Robin: Can you leave me alone for a minute. I have to think to myself.  
  
Protector: Not a problem. I have to recharge my left arm's power cell. The protector leave Robin as Starfire flies in again. Slowly she walks up to Robin. She grabs a chair and sits down next to Robin.  
  
Starfire: Is everything ok?  
  
Robin: "Yeah Star, I'm fine." *Kiss* Robin pulls Starfire to him and gives her a hug. "Starfire, I love you."  
  
Starfire: I love you too Robin.  
  
Robin: Anything else you want to say?  
  
Starfire: Well, I was wondering if you wish to "walk around town" with me.  
  
Robin: Sure. Anywhere special?  
  
Starfire: No, just walk and see where it takes us.  
  
Robin: Ok. Wanna go now?  
  
Starfire: Yes.  
  
Robin: Ok then. Let's go. Starfire gets up and begins to walk to the door. Robin follows her, thinking of how beautiful she really is.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!!! I have written this chapter in one sitting!!! I think...Well I had to stand up a few times to go to the bathroom and get a drink, hmm. It wasn't really one sitting. But what does it matter, PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!!! P.S. I hope this is a cliffy! ¬('-'¬)  
  
Next chapter: A night on the town and returning home... Sorry, but A night on the town and THREE DAYS! would be too long of a chapter. 


	4. A Night on the Town and Returning Home

I am going to love writing this chapter. I have sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo been looking forward to writing this. I am hoping you enjoy this chapter very much. Also a little warning, this chapter has much gushy huggy lovey stuff in the ending part of it, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Also be prepared for the longest chapter I have written yet! About 3000 words, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Also, a note to those that missed this in the end of chapter 3:  
I had to change this chapter's title (and storyline) from A Night on the Town and THREE DAYS!!! to just A Night on the Town. It was just too long for me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire and Robin begin to walk around the city, just enjoying the company of each other. Although they had not planned anything special, their night together would be quite a memorable one.  
  
Starfire: Robin, what do you call such tall building again?  
  
Robin: Skyscrapers.  
  
Starfire: May I ask why they are built so tall?  
  
Robin: You know, I haven't really figured that out myself yet. I think it's just so you can have different things on different levels without using up too much space, like our home. Starfire and Robin smile at each other, when suddenly some punk came up to Starfire. You could smell the alcohol in his breath.  
  
Punk: Hey baby *hiccup* you wanna *hiccup* Come down to my place? *hiccup*  
  
Starfire: Robin, is this an example of what alcohol can do to you?  
  
Robin: "Yeah it is Star." Robin turns to the punk. "Get lost."  
  
Punk: Wasn't talkin' to ya moron.  
  
Voice: No, but he was talking to you. Someone from the shadows had managed to sneak up behind the man and shoot him in the head.  
  
Robin: What the hell?  
  
Protector: Hello.  
  
Starfire: What have you done?  
  
Protector: Relax, I only knocked him out.  
  
Robin: You had to shoot him in the head to do it?  
  
Protector: No, but I prefer that way.  
  
Starfire: What is your business here?  
  
Protector: Well, I was ordered to protect you, but I was also ordered to keep any sort of stupid moronic asshole away from you. I may also shoot anybody I that I just don't like, and that really piss me off.  
  
Robin: What an enchanted world you live in.  
  
Protector: Thank you, but I must take my leave. I am not to disturb your date. The Protector retreats back into the shadows, disappearing completely.  
  
Starfire: I believe that was also just plain freaky?  
  
Robin: I think you're right. Hey, wanna get a drink?  
  
Starfire: But Robin, you said that meant-  
  
Robin: No Star. Not like that, just a drink down there at the diner.  
  
Starfire: Oh, ok. That would be most pleasant. The two of them begin to walk down to the diner while some three people with a video camera follow them.  
  
Person #1: Ok, the news station needs a new story, I think we can use this.  
  
Person #2: We'll get promoted for sure for this.  
  
Voice: "You know, I never really liked the paparazzi." The voice was coming from the Protector standing behind the three newsmen. "And I highly doubt they like you either."  
  
Person #3: Who are you?  
  
Protector: "That doesn't matter." Pulls out a 44-Magnum. "What does matter is this. I bet you're wondering. Did he fire six shots or only five. But being this a 44-Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, it could blow your heads clean off. So you gotta ask yourselves a question. Do I feel lucky. Well do ya, punks?"  
  
Person #1: Who uses a gun nowadays?  
  
Protector: "You're right. What was I thinking." He throws away the gun, and when it hits the ground it fires three shots against the wall. "Here we go." The Protector pulls out his laser cannon. "I bet you're wondering. Did he fire infinity shots or only infinity? But being this a PLM-48*6, it could blow your bodies out of this world. So you gotta ask yourselves a question. Do I feel lucky? Well do ya, punks?"  
  
Person #2: Infinity or infinity?  
  
Protector: Correct. He begins to charge up the laser.  
  
Person #3: I don't feel lucky.  
  
*~*~Diner*~*~  
  
Starfire: Robin, I see flashes outside. What are they?  
  
Robin: Don't worry Star, that's just the Protector shooting somebody. Probably somebody he just doesn't like. A waiter approaches the table.  
  
Waiter: "May I help you." While the waiter is talking, Robin can't help but notice Starfire staring at a jar of mustard. "Excuse me?"  
  
Robin: Oh sorry. I'll just have a Coca-Cola.  
  
Waiter: And what would you like. Robin pulls the waiter close to him, whispering into his ear.  
  
Robin: Could she have that jar of mustard?  
  
Waiter: Are you being serious?  
  
Robin: Umm...Yeah.  
  
Waiter: Well, ok... The waiter goes off to fetch the Coca-Cola.  
  
Robin: Umm, Star?  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin?  
  
Robin: You can have that mustard if you like.  
  
Starfire: Are you sure it is ok?  
  
Robin: Yeah, I just ordered it for you. Robin couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that he just bought Starfire a jar of mustard.  
  
Starfire: Oh thank you Robin! Starfire immediately twisted off the cap and began to drink the mustard as the waiter came back with the Coca-Cola.  
  
Waiter: Umm...I'll just leave you two alone. The waiter backed away, bug- eyed, and eventually ran into the kitchen. The two lovers sat there, sipping away when another punk came by them.  
  
Punk: Hey! You! The punk pointed at Robin.  
  
Robin: Yeah, what do you want?  
  
Punk: Word is you're the reason my son's knocked out. Am I right?  
  
Robin: Not sure, was that other drunk moron your son? The man swept his hand at Robin's drink, spilling it on the floor.  
  
Punk: Don't talk about him like that you bastard!  
  
Voice: And don't talk about him like that dead-man. The man falls down on the floor.  
  
Starfire: I noticed you had not fired at him. What have you done this time?  
  
Protector: That Chinese knockout grab thing, I never really learned the name.  
  
Robin: C'mon Star, let's go. Starfire finishes her mustard and follows Robin out the door. The two of them walked down the sidewalk, holding each other, enjoying every second of it.  
  
Starfire: Robin, what is that? Starfire pointed to a colorfully lit building.  
  
Robin: That's the arcade.  
  
Starfire: Arcade?  
  
Robin: Yeah, it's where people can go to play video games. I used to go there a lot but now I'm too busy.  
  
Starfire: May I see it?  
  
Robin: Sure, let's go.  
  
*~*~*~Arcade*~*~*~  
  
Starfire and Robin enter the arcade. Starfire was dazzled by the numerous games (wow, two new words in one sentence!) Robin went over to the counter to talk to a man.  
  
Robin: Hey Mr. Filburns.  
  
Mr. Filburns: Hey Robin, long time no see! Starfire flies over to see whom Robin is talking to.  
  
Starfire: Robin, who is this?  
  
Robin: This is Mr. Filburns, the owner of the arcade.  
  
Starfire: You must have a vibrant and joyous life!  
  
Mr. Filburns: "It's ok." Turns to Robin. "So Robin, why haven't I seen you lately?"  
  
Robin: I've been busy.  
  
Mr. Filburns: Fighting bad guys?  
  
Robin: Yep.  
  
Mr. Filburns: "Getting yourself a woman." Robin couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. "Hey, since you left, lot's of people have been trying to take your championship title.  
  
Starfire: Championship?  
  
Robin: Yeah, I'm the best there is at the fighter pilot game over there.  
  
Mr. Filburns: And that guy playing it over there is getting close to beating the game.  
  
Robin: "Let's see how good he is." Robin walks over to the boy. "So, you trying to win my title?  
  
Boy: Yeah, why else would I be playing level 15 right now?  
  
Robin: How about a little one on one?  
  
Boy: "I think I'd like that." Robin sits down in the other cockpit and puts in a quarter. "Get ready to burn."  
  
Robin: "Not likely." The two of them begin to fly their jets, trying to shoot each other down. Everyone at the arcade was crowding around the two of them, stunned at their skill. Neither of them was gaining any sort of advantage, but it was obvious which one had more experience. "Not bad. Most people don't survive for more than two minutes against me, but you managed five."  
  
Boy: "I lost. Dang, I never thought I would lose." The boy gets up and walks toward Robin. He extends his hand. "Well, good job."  
  
Robin: Thanks. You're about the first person I've ever met with a good attitude about losing. What's your name?  
  
Boy: Harn.  
  
Robin: "Well, nice to meet you Harn." The boy walks out of the arcade. "So, anyone else wanna try to beat me? At those words, everyone was pushing to try and play Robin in a one on one. But to their dismay, Robin beat each and every one of them. Hours went by, and soon nobody was left with the courage to fight Robin.  
  
Starfire: Robin? Starfire was tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Robin: Yeah Star?  
  
Starfire: The Protector has arrived. The Protector was walking around the games, observing how they were played.  
  
Robin: "Hey Protector!" The Protector turned around to look at Robin. "How about you? One on one!"  
  
Protector: Nah, I'm just here to do my job. Besides, you wouldn't last fifty-nine seconds against me. The kids at the arcade began to walk away from their games and surround the fighter game, all of them knowing Robin wouldn't take no for an answer. Robin got out of his seat and walked toward the Protector.  
  
Robin: You saying you're better than me?  
  
Protector: Well duh!  
  
Robin: Prove it.  
  
Protector: Fine, I will. Robin and the Protector got inside their cockpits and quickly began the fight. Never had anyone, even Robin, seen such maneuvers. Robin was on the brink of being blown up the entire time. Robin couldn't even get the Protector on his screen. Soon heavy gunfire shot Robin down, and the game was over in fifty-eight seconds.  
  
Robin: I lost.  
  
Starfire: It is ok Robin. You attempted your best. The Protector hopped out of his seat and walked to Robin.  
  
Protector: Relax, it's no big. It's just that I am immortal when it comes to video games. All the kids began to crowd around the Protector, asking for his autograph.  
  
Robin: Come on Star, let's go. Robin and Starfire leave the arcade, both exhausted from their date. They walked to the tower, yet Starfire was too tired to fly so they crossed the water by Robin's motorcycle (Let's assume it can go over water.) While they went on the elevator, Robin checked the time.  
  
Starfire: Robin, what are you doing?  
  
Robin: It's 2:00 A.M.  
  
Starfire: Is that late or early?  
  
Robin: "I think we could say it's late." The elevator reached the living room, and when the doors opened, they saw everybody asleep. "I think the others had a party." And it seemed true. Beast Boy and Cyborg had collapsed on the couch, the TV still on, showing Cyborg's character standing on top of Beast Boy's. "They fell asleep playing video games."  
  
Starfire: Look. She pointed at Raven, who had her head on the table with her book wide open. Then the two of them noticed the Protector. Somehow he managed to get to the tower before them, and he was actually asleep.  
  
Robin: "Come on Star, I think we should go to sleep." Robin began to walk off to his room when he noticed Starfire wasn't moving very fast. "Starfire, you ok?" Starfire had been limping slowly toward her room.  
  
Starfire: Yes, I am just tired. I have not walked for so long in my life for years.  
  
Robin: Well then... Robin picked up Starfire and began to carry her to her room in his arms. When they reached their destination, Robin opened the door (How, I don't know, but use your imagination.) And laid Starfire on her bed. He then walked over to a blank wall.  
  
Starfire: "Robin?" Robin ignored her and opened a small flap in the wall with a knob behind it. He twisted it, pulled it, twisted it again, and pushed it back in, resulting in the wall moving aside and a small doorway appearing with darkness beyond it. Robin entered the doorway and disappeared into the shadows. Starfire couldn't help but enter the doorway after him, but she couldn't see anything. The wall then closed up and somebody grabbed Starfire's arms from the front. The person then twisted them behind her so she could not illuminate the stranger. "Robin, is that you?" The stranger merely gave her a long, passionate kiss and then backed away. "Hello Robin." Robin flipped a switch on the wall turning on the lights.  
  
Robin: I was wondering when you would find out.  
  
Starfire: Robin, where are we?  
  
Robin: "This is somewhere you have never been before." Robin picked up Starfire again and began to walk down the tunnel. "You see Star, when the tower was being built, I told the workers to create these little tunnels that can get to absolutely any room, even Raven's."  
  
Starfire: So is this where you were while I called your name before?  
  
Robin: Yeah, I was here. But more specifically there. Robin was heading toward a lit room at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Starfire: What is it? Robin entered the room, revealing to Starfire a room with everything Robin liked. A refrigerator, a small desk with hundreds of Slade articles, training equipment, a bed, a big screen TV, and of coarse, a picture of the two of them about to kiss.  
  
Robin: "I got that picture from Cyborg's video camera on our first date. Apparently I didn't perfectly damage the film, so I found the picture and decided I really liked it." Then, out of nowhere, Robin tossed Starfire on the bed. He then crawled on top of her and began kissing her like he never had before. Starfire didn't even have a chance to kiss back. Robin soon opened his eyes to see Starfire completely shocked. "Oh...uh...sorry Star. If you want, I'll stop." Starfire merely smiled.  
  
Starfire: "No Robin. It is ok. You may carry forward." Robin smiled and bent down to kiss Starfire again. "On two circumstances."  
  
Robin: What might they be? Starfire moved her hand onto Robin's face, close to his eyes.  
  
Starfire: May I? Robin understood what Starfire wanted.  
  
Robin: Be my guest. Starfire slowly began to peel away Robin's mask, revealing the precious blue eyes she adores so much. She then tossed the mask on the ground.  
  
Starfire: And now the other. Starfire removed Robin's gloves, feeling his hands for the first time.  
  
Robin: Anything else?  
  
Starfire: No, you may continue.  
  
Robin immediately came down on Starfire and kissed her out of control. What came over Robin, he didn't know, but he just wanted Starfire. That's all he wanted. He began kissing her entire face, mapping it out as it were. Her eyes, ears, everything. As Robin kissed her, he played with her hair, letting it run through his fingers. Fire was burning up inside Robin. Never had he felt so much passion for Starfire. Love was beginning to become an understatement. Robin only had two things on his mind. Breathing, and Starfire. (Actually, screw breathing, he was only thinking about Starfire.) Robin continued kiss Starfire, not taking any time to do anything. He just continued to kiss her non-stop. As the time went by, Robin became more and more tired, but he would always have his lips somewhere on Starfire's face. He finally gave her one long, fiery kiss before he stopped.  
  
Robin: (panting) Ok Star, (pant) I'm too tired to go on.  
  
Starfire: I understand. Robin glances at the clock (Yes, there's a clock in his secret room.)  
  
Robin: Wow, we've been here for forty minutes.  
  
Starfire: Is that long?  
  
Robin: For this situation, I think it is. Robin began to get up when Starfire help him tight.  
  
Starfire: Robin, before you go...well...  
  
Robin: What is it Star?  
  
Starfire: I was wondering...if...I could try? Robin smiled.  
  
Robin: If you want.  
  
Starfire: "Wondrous!" Starfire grabbed Robin and flipped the two of them so she was on top. "Am I performing this correctly?"  
  
Robin: (chuckles) Yeah Star, you are.  
  
Starfire: "And then this comes next..." Starfire came down onto Robin and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She quickly changed to more passionate kisses that made Robin surrender to her power. Starfire suddenly felt the same desires that Robin had, so she responded to them by kissing Robin more passionately than he did. To Starfire's dismay, Robin put a finger on her lips after only a few minutes. "(muffled) Robin, is something not right?"  
  
Robin: I'm sorry Star, I just can't take it any more. Starfire did not understand what Robin meant, especially when pulled her close and began to smother her in kisses. She didn't want to feel inferior, so she *fought* back, resulting in the two of them rolling around on the bed but keeping their lips locked together. Neither of them wanted to give up, but Starfire managed to come out victorious. She laid on top of Robin, staring into his eyes.  
  
Starfire: Robin, what did you imply?  
  
Robin: Sorry, I just couldn't take lying here while you were kissing the life out of me. Starfire smiled at Robin's answer. She then closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into Robin's chest as Robin moves his hands across Starfire's back.  
  
Starfire: Robin, tonight has been wondrous.  
  
Robin: I'm glad you liked it. Starfire nuzzles deeper into Robin's chest.  
  
Starfire: I love you Robin... She hugs Robin tight.  
  
Robin: I love you too Star... Robin gives Starfire a hug.  
  
And then the two of them collapse from exhaustion, both happy, both in each other's embrace...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ YAY!!! I loved writing that! BOO-YAH!!! I AM ALMIGHTY!!!!!! Ok, enough gloating. That was sooooooooooooo hard to write! You can't believe how long it took! This is ten pages on Microsoft word! TEN PAGES!!! I NEVER WRITE MORE THAN 7 or 8 pages! I REALLY, REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED ThIs ChApTeR! PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz PlZ pLz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEW!!! EVEN IF YOU HATED MY STORY, PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW (I can always delete it later, mwuhahaha) Oh, whoops, didn't know you could read my thoughts. Well, just ignore what you just read. I must pull out my hair until I feel too much pain to continue and I begin writing from strange amount of stress received from a banana.  
  
P.S. If that didn't make sense, don't worry. It doesn't make sense to me either. 


	5. THREE DAYS!

I REALLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! SO JOYFUL!!!!!!!!!! Now, I have lost what I was going to say here in the beginning, so I will say no more except PLEASE REVIEW after you read. Thanks if you do, if you don't, well, I wont say anything...because...well...I can't, because if you don't review I have no way of contacting you and thanking (or yelling...) at you. Now please enjoy my new chapter!  
  
P.S. Sorry for not posting for like a week, but I've had to write a friggin' hero story for school, a minimum of 18 pages. 18 PAGES!!! And dialogue can't be the way I do it, skipping a line. It had to be a perfect essay! F SKOOL!!! F IT!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin slowly woke up. He had forgotten what he was just doing. He looked down to see Starfire laying down on him, sleeping silently. He smiled as he began to play with her hair, feeling quite relaxed. Then, fear (of humiliation) came crashing down oh him.  
  
Robin: "Oh crap." Robin slowly turned his head to glance at the clock. "STARFIRE, WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP *kiss* WAKE UP WAKE UP *kiss* WAKE UP!!! PLEASE WAKE UP STARFIRE!!!" Starfire rubbed her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Starfire: Hello Robin, does something trouble you?  
  
Robin: Um, YEAH, WE'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 5 HOURS!!! At the sound of those words Starfire immediately jolted off of Robin.  
  
Starfire: Have the other noticed our absence? Robin began to put on his gloves and his mask.  
  
Robin: "Not sure, but I bet they have!" Robin quickly replaced his clothes and rushed Starfire out of the room. Soon they were standing outside Starfire's room. "Ok, you go to Raven and I'll go to Beast Boy and Cyborg. *kiss*  
  
Starfire: Very well. Good bye Robin! Starfire zoomed off to Raven's room as Robin ran to Beast Boy and Cyborg in the living room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Living Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy: Ok, six hours ago you said we would get a chance to embarrass Robin and Starfire. When they came home, we pretended to sleep, but they didn't do anything. We have been waiting patiently for six hours, NOW WHEN IS THE OPPORTUNE MOMENT COMING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Protector: Right...now. Robin entered the room.  
  
Robin: Hey Beast Boy. Hey Cyborg. Great day, isn't it?  
  
Cyborg: Hey Robin. You're in a suspiciously good mood, why are you in a suspiciously good mood?  
  
Robin: What are you talking about?  
  
Beast Boy: Come on, you did something with Starfire, didn't you?  
  
Robin: I haven't seen Star since we got back home.  
  
Cyborg: So, you haven't known where she's been for six hours now. That's a new record. The protector walks passed the three of them, talking as he's walking.  
  
Protector: For the first hour they were making out on one of Robin's beds and for they remaining five hours they slept there together in each other's embrace. Now if you will excuse me, I must go make a sandwich while Robin deals with his dilemma. The protector walks off to the kitchen, laughing his head off.  
  
Cyborg: Oh, getting feisty, are we? Robin's head was going to explode from embarrassment.  
  
Robin: WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND SAY THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: Hey Cyborg, I think we better keep 'em apart for a while so they don't go too far.  
  
Cyborg: Maybe...  
  
Robin and Starfire  
  
Layin' down in bed,  
  
K-I-S-ing till they're dead!  
  
Beast Boy: Not bad Cy. Mine's not as creative, but I like it...  
  
Robin and Starfire  
  
Sitting in a tree,  
  
F-U-C-K-I-N-G!  
  
Cyborg: Wonderfully put!  
  
Robin: Right now I'm battling my urge to kill you and my urge to burn you THEN kill you.  
  
Beast Boy: Is it possible to burn then kill somebody?  
  
Robin: "I can make it possible..." Robin storms off to the Protector while the two males continue to laugh and mock him. "Was that something you were instructed to do?"  
  
Protector: Actually, that was for my entertainment, and man was it entertaining!!! Besides, they would have found out eventually.  
  
Robin: What do you mean?  
  
Protector: Well, Starfire is blabbing her first make-out experience right now to Raven, and during Raven and Beast Boy's next make-out session in approximately 36 minutes, Beast Boy is going to ask Raven if Starfire told her anything.  
  
Robin: "Oh, ok." Robin begins to walk away. "Wait, when is the next session of theirs?  
  
Protector: 36 minutes in the work-out room. Why?  
  
Robin: No reason. Robin begins to walk off to his room to get his microphones and video cameras...  
  
Robin went to his room to find all his cameras and microphones had already been taken out of his closet and laid out on his bed (by the protector, but he doesn't know that ^-^) Robin set up the "spy" gear in the gym, but to his dismay, Beast Boy and Raven discovered what he had done before they started.  
  
The next morning, the Protectors previous prediction (I think last chapter, he said next next morning, Beast Boy will try and fling a tofu pie at your face) But he left out crucial detail. The reason for Beast Boy's prank was he wanted revenge on Robin for trying to spy on him and Raven, so he didn't fling ONE pie, he flung hundreds. Obviously, Robin could not dodge hundreds of tofu pies flung at him at high speeds, so he was completely covered with the stuff. Afterward, Robin took a shower and got dressed again. He began to walk around the tower when a horrible new challenge faced him.  
  
Protector: Robin, I have something to do with you. It's extremely important. Follow me. The Protector began to walk down a hallway and Robin obeyed. He soon found himself and the Protector in the gym.  
  
Robin: What do you want? The Protector simply lifted Cyborg's bench press weights and flung them at Robin...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Living Room, Next Morning *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire: Has anybody seen Robin? I have not seen or heard from him all day yesterday or today.  
  
Beast Boy: Nobody's told her yet?  
  
Raven: Come on Star, we need to go for a little walk. Raven and Starfire begin to walk around the tower.  
  
Starfire: Raven, where are you taking me?  
  
Raven: We have something you need to see.  
  
Starfire: What is it? May you please inform me on what it is?  
  
Raven: "This..." Raven pushed open the door to the gym, revealing the Protector and Robin fighting. "They've been fighting for over 24 hours." To Starfire's horror, she saw the Protector tossing Robin around like stuffed animal and punching the life out of him at the same time.  
  
Starfire: ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!! She quickly zoomed over to Robin's busted body.  
  
Raven: Starfire, get back!  
  
Starfire: Robin are you undamaged?  
  
Robin: Star, get away from me! Starfire was extremely hurt at what he just said, but then again, she had no idea why.  
  
Protector: (Screeches) Starfire turns around to look at the Protector, only to see rage and chaos in his eyes. He quickly punched Starfire away into a wall and continued his attack on Robin.  
  
Robin: STARFIRE!!! Robin finally got some inspiration and managed to strike the Protector down. The Protector was flung backward from the force of the punch as Robin rushed to Starfire.  
  
Protector: "Very good Robin." The Protector began walking to the two lovers. "You remembered my first insult to you? The power of feelings thing? Well, you have just achieved it. (Please forgive if corny, but I was writing this and my stupid school story at the same time, mind not focused...arg......)  
  
Robin: What the hell are you talking about? Robin looked at Starfire in fear, hoping she could take that punch.  
  
Protector: "Maybe a visual aid is in order. You see, when I punch you..." The Protector punched Robin, but he merely dodged it. "BUT, if I punch Starfire..." As the Protector punched Starfire, Robin hastily grabbed the hand, twisted it, and kicked the Protector backward. "You see the difference? Now, you may have one minute to talk to her or whatever, but after one minute, I'm attacking anybody and everybody in this room." Robin picked up Starfire and began carrying out of the gym.  
  
Robin: Look, Star, uh, this might be hard to hear, but, uh, I want you, to...uh...stay away from me. Just for when we're fighting here.  
  
Starfire: Robin, I do not understand. Why may I not contact you?  
  
Robin: Look, Star, this guy, he's crazy. If anybody enters here, he knocks them senselessly. If I try and leave, he knocks me senselessly and then anybody else in the room. So just for now, I want you to stay out of here.  
  
Starfire: But Robin... She was cut off by Robin pressing his lips against hers.  
  
Robin: I'm sorry Star, but it's for your safety. Robin stood Starfire outside the gym door and walked back to the Protector, restarting their fight.  
  
Throughout the day, there was no sign the fight would end. However, there was a sign to who was winning. Screams came from the gym that could be heard throughout the tower, and it only came from one of the fighters. Robin. And as you can imagine, this did not improve Starfire's already depressed condition. She locked herself up in her room, not wanting contact with anybody else. Then Raven made either a mistake, or an achievement (couldn't think of other word than achievement)  
  
Raven: Starfire, you in there? Raven was knocking on the door loudly.  
  
Starfire: GO AWAY!!! Starfire continued to sob. Raven unlocked the door using her powers.  
  
Raven: Starfire, I just want to talk with you. Girl-to-girl. Raven opened the door and saw a frightening sight. Starfire's entire room was flooded, and when I mean flooded, I mean filled to the brim with water (or tears to be precise) the water began rushing out the door as Raven tried holding it back. She closed the door and locked it up tight, noticing Beast Boy and Cyborg staring at her.  
  
Beast Boy: So, why did you make Starfire change her room into a swimming pool?  
  
Raven: It's not my fault. It's that stupid Protector forcing Robin to fight him. It's been what, almost two days now.  
  
Cyborg: Two days straight!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Raven: No, I mean two days with numerous breaks and joyous laughter. Starfire from inside her room unlocks the door, and as before, the water (a.k.a. tears) rushed out, flooding the hallway.  
  
Starfire: I wish to fetch a glass of liquid. Starfire began walking off to the kitchen sink as the other three lay flat on the ground, soaked in tears.  
  
~*~*~Kitchen  
  
Starfire began drinking some water when the three soaking Titan's came into the room.  
  
Beast Boy: So, you had to do that?  
  
Starfire: Is it not normal to drink when you are in need of quenching your thirst?  
  
Cyborg: I think he meant releasing that giant wave of water AT US!!!  
  
Starfire: Please forgive me my friends. I had no intention to harm you.  
  
Raven: So...you wanna talk now?  
  
Starfire: I would be delighted. The two of them left to Raven's room. As Starfire wished to have someone to talk to, Raven wanted to help her ease her troubled mind.  
  
Beast Boy: Each day. You learn something new, but today, you experience something new.  
  
Cyborg: What tears really taste like (PTOO!!!)  
  
The following day, nothing really happened. The tower was quite quiet, no more screaming (to Starfire's relief) and no robberies. Beast Boy and Cyborg had lost their inspiration to play video games non-stop, Raven lost her motivation to read books, and Starfire had lost her drive to think. The four Titan's were lounging in the living room, thinking of something to do.  
  
Beast Boy: Anyone wanna help me clean my room?  
  
Raven: I think that would be suicide.  
  
Cyborg: Anyone wanna help me clean my room?  
  
Raven: That would be a waste of time.  
  
Beast Boy: Well we can't just sit here all day. Why don't we play cards or something?  
  
Voice: I think that would be fun. The Titan's turned to see Robin and the Protector standing in the room, both sweating, but not exhausted.  
  
Starfire: ROBIN!!!!!!!! Starfire flew at light speed to Robin and gave him a deadly hug, not caring that Robin's sweat was soaking into her.  
  
Robin: "Glad...to...see...you...too...Star..." Starfire would not let go, so soon the others had to try and pry her off. "So, how long have I been gone?"  
  
Beast Boy: About three days, give or take a few hours. Wait, what did I just say?  
  
All: THREE DAYS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Protector: I'm surprised you lasted that long. Now I suggest you get a drink BEFORE you get dehydrated.  
  
Starfire: Robin, what is dehydraed?  
  
Robin: It's when you haven't had enough water... At the sound of those words, Starfire quickly pulled Robin to the sink, stuck his mouth on the faucet, and turned it on full blast.  
  
Beast Boy: Star stop! You'll drown him!!! Starfire turned off the water to see a senseless Robin.  
  
Robin: Actually (Wipes mouth) that was quite refreshing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. Robin left to go take a shower.  
  
(((No detail required on after this point. Getting right to the "action")))  
  
After Robin took his shower and changed his clothes, he began to walk to the kitchen when he bumped into Starfire.  
  
Robin: Oh, sorry Star. I guess I shoulda watched where I was going.  
  
Starfire: No Robin, it is fine. I am unharmed. And...um...I have a question for you...  
  
Robin: Really? Well, ok, what is it?  
  
Starfire: Well, I was wondering...if...I-If you wish to initiate a make-out with me. Starfire began to blush but Robin simply smiled and added a little chuckle.  
  
Robin: Whatever you want Star.  
  
Starfire: May we perform out action in the concealed room?  
  
Robin: Well, the Protector's in there, and you don't want to disturb him right now.  
  
Starfire: Then where shall we escape to?  
  
Robin: Let's just go to my room. Agreed?  
  
Starfire: Agreed. The two of them walk off to Robin's room with their arms wrapped around one another. After they entered the room and Robin locked the door.  
  
Robin: Hold on Star, lemme ask you something. As Robin whispered it to Starfire, she understood. Here's what they did.  
  
Robin~*~*~  
  
Took off shoes. Took off mask. Took off gloves. Took off cape. Took of belt.  
  
Starfire~*~*~ Took off arm-guards. Took off shoes. Took off shoulder-guard (((NOT SHIRT, JUST SHOULDER-GUARD!!!)))  
  
Starfire immediately threw Robin onto the bed after they were done undressing. She then crawled on top of him as he had before, and smothered him in kisses. Starfire had been ready this time, but she still was a little new to it.  
  
Robin: Well, I never expected that.  
  
Starfire: Did I perform it incorrectly?  
  
Robin: No, but I was hoping to get the first shot. Robin then turned the tables and began kissing Starfire. The two of them were enjoying themselves greatly, not wanting the moment to ever end. Yet Robin had to accept that he was still tired from his challenge, but he didn't' want to disappoint Starfire, so he tried his hardest to stay awake.  
  
As for Starfire, well, let's just say she was a little to in-active during Robin's "beating." She needed her sleep as well, but she wouldn't show it either.  
  
Starfire: I love you Robin.  
  
Robin I love you Star. The two of them turned on their sides, facing each other, and tried to give it one more kiss. That was their mistake, because for the second time, they fell asleep in each other's embrace.  
  
Robin woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Before he got up to see who it was, he noticed a strange yet satisfying sight. He saw Starfire's and his lips were still pressed together. Robin pulled away from the kiss and began to replace his clothes. He saw Starfire was not waking up, so he covered her with some blankets, gave her a soft kiss, and went to see who was at the door.  
  
~*~*~Door Opens.  
  
Beast Boy: I think you guys have been away for about, hmm, 10 HOURS!!!  
  
Robin: Wow, that long?  
  
Cyborg: It doesn't bug you that now we're going to make fun of you?  
  
Robin: Why should I? Star and I love each other, why should it matter?  
  
Cyborg: IT'S NORMAL HUMAN PSYCHOLGY!!!  
  
Robin: SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Star's still asleep. Please can you guys not yell? Robin walks outside of the room and closes the door.  
  
Beast Boy: Awwwwwwwwww, how caring...  
  
Robin: And you. You can't make fun of me. Protector, how many times have they made out?  
  
Protector: 349, give or take a few tens. Robin and Cyborg fall onto the ground (anime style) and Beast Boy & Raven begin blushing beyond all means.  
  
Robin: I've only known you guys were in love for about three months, maybe four at a guess, but 349 make-out sessions!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...........He lies!  
  
Protector: I do not lie o loser of all nine remotes.  
  
Cyborg: You lost ALL THE REMOTES!!!  
  
Beast Boy: I'll be going now... Beast Boy runs off, only to be chased and fired upon by Cyborg.  
  
Raven: I think I'll be going now too. Raven walks off to her room, leaving Robin and the Protector alone in the hallway. As the Protector walks away, he whispers something to Robin.  
  
Protector: I told you. You would see how much you love each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I gotta stop there. Sorry for all people thinking that this is a cliffy, but as you know, CLIFFIES RULE!!! Anyway, I beg of you to review! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are nice, no reviews are bad. Anyway, good byes!  
  
Future Prediction: Next chapter, a mysterious box, the Protector dies, and one hell of a battle (with a scary ending, MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) 


	6. Death to all the Defilers!

I haven't written for this story in such a long time, so I have given myself a small portion of time to write this. Be warned, many twists shall appear in this chapter (However the next one will be more shocking, MWUHAAHAHAHAHAAAAA) Well, I've run out of ideas to put here, so you may skip this and begin to read my friend!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin stood alone in the hallway, realizes more by the minute. The Protector could not be wrong, it was if he knew everything. Yet Robin knew nothing of him. So many questions buzzed around in his head that were temporarily ceased.  
  
Starfire: Robin? Starfire had got up and was wrapped inside a blanket.  
  
Robin: Hey Star. Wait, weren't you just sleeping.  
  
Starfire: I had awoken at the sound of you and the others conversing deafeningly outside the room.  
  
Robin: Sorry Star, I didn't want them to wake you.  
  
Starfire: It is alright Robin, I am happy to be awake.  
  
Robin: Ok, well, I'm going to eat something before tofu and meat will be forced down my throat. You wanna come?  
  
Starfire: I shall arrive shortly, I have a few matters to attend to first.  
  
Robin: Ok then, I'll see you later. Robin gives Starfire a soft kiss and walks off to the kitchen. Starfire couldn't help but smile as she saw her Boy Wonder walk off. She went back into Robin's room, closed the door, and began putting her clothes back on.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty abnormal. For some reason, Beast Boy had not yet satisfied his revenge on Robin, so no minute was safe for him. Stink bombs, more tofu pies, everything at Beast Boy's disposal barraged Robin. Eventually Raven stopped him, and the rest of the day went on, every minute of it boring. It was just another day where nobody needed help, nobody needed saving, and worst of all, nobody could think of anything. The Titan's were all sitting around the tower, staring into some wall, trying to imagine something, but always drawing up a blank. However, the Protector was completely different. Although he was rarely seen that day, the Titan's knew he continued to walk around inside the tower, but why was still a mystery. Finally one Titan had enough sitting around and decided to find the Protector.  
  
Robin: What the hell is he doing? Robin traced the tower and saw the Protector now standing on the rooftop. He decided to go up and ask what he was doing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Roof Top *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Protector was standing on the roof, gazing at the sea when Robin arrived.  
  
Robin: What are you doing?  
  
Protector: Looking out into the ocean.  
  
Robin: Why? What's so amazing about it?  
  
Protector: In the future this is all dried up. There is no water here; there isn't even an ocean. Slade's Son destroyed the world's oceans.  
  
Robin: Why?  
  
Protector: Well, the bulk of his army is mainly robots, which don't require food. Such as fish. So Slade's Son destroyed the oceans, and not only permanently damaging the eco-system, but also cutting off a tremendous amount of the world's food supply.  
  
Robin: "Well, that sucks." Robin began to realize why the Protector was staring at the sea. He must have never seen such an enormous body of water in his life. "By the way, why do you call him Slade's Son?"  
  
Protector: Because his name is too vile to speak.  
  
Robin: Right............ It was at that moment the alarm rang throughout the tower. Robin quickly dashed off to see what the problem was, leaving the Protector alone.  
  
Protector: Please say no.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Living Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Robin and the others arrived to see Raven typing something.  
  
Robin: So, what is it?  
  
Raven: Some nuclear factory is being blown up. I already sent the message we'll be there soon.  
  
Cyborg: Then let's go. Everybody in the T-Car.  
  
The Titan's left the tower, surprised to see the Protector running beside them.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, he's running at what, 80 miles per hour?  
  
Robin: He's starting to freak me out again.  
  
Starfire: Agreed, he is quite mysterious. I hope we may understand more about him after we have become victorious.  
  
Raven: Let's just hope he doesn't kill anybody.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Nuclear Factory *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the Titan's burst into the factory, they didn't see too much out of the ordinary. Sure there was fire everywhere, and sure workers were running, screaming their heads off, but one key element was missing.  
  
Beast Boy: Uh...Where's the bad guy?  
  
Protector: I have an extremely bad feeling today.  
  
Starfire: May I inquire why?  
  
Protector: Not sure, but something's not right here.  
  
Raven: Well, other than the fact there's no explanation for this fire, I think everything's fine here.  
  
Cyborg: My scanners aren't picking up anything. There are only a few workers still getting out of here.  
  
Protector: Robin, I suggest you walk ten paces forward and duck.  
  
Robin: Sure, but why?  
  
Protector: You'll find out soon enough. As Robin obeyed the strange task, the Protector whipped out a mini-cannon on one arm and a blade on the other. HE then turned to face the wall behind Robin.  
  
Beast Boy: So...Why'd you make Robin do what he just did? Suddenly the wall exploded, shards of metal went flying directly where Robin was standing. Apparently they flew right over him while we was crouching down.  
  
Protector: That's why. Behind the wall, all the Titan's saw was fire.  
  
Cyborg: What caused that?  
  
Protector: Someone placed a bomb on the wall. They then punched it, setting it off at the angle to kill Robin if he hadn't moved.  
  
Starfire: What do you speak of?  
  
Voice: He speaks of the way I was hoping to kill your boyfriend here. The Titan's saw on the roof was someone standing upside down. He looked similar to the Protector with all the gadgets, but there were still many differences.  
  
Protector: When you said an even playing field, I thought it would be some huge field of flowers you would enjoy destroying, but no, you pick some burning factory.  
  
Man: Aye.  
  
Robin: Is that him?  
  
Protector: Yep, that's the hunter.  
  
Hunter: Correct! Bingo! Is that your final answer? Hasta la vista!  
  
Beast Boy: Where did Hasta la vista come from?  
  
Hunter: That came from the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day.  
  
Raven: How original...  
  
Hunter: "Why thank you." The hunter 'jumped' from the roof and landed some 10 yards in front of the Titan's. "Now, I have a job to do, so if you could all scrunch together, that would make this a whole lot easier.  
  
Cyborg: You have to be kidding me. You actually think you can win?  
  
Hunter: Actually, that's exactly what I think. For your correct answer, you get to go first. With no alert, the hunter sped off at light speed toward Cyborg and delivered a punch to his stomach. It didn't kill him, but that one punch dented and smashed through the outer robotic layer.  
  
Robin: Cyborg!!!  
  
Hunter: Sorry, no time to mourn, even though he's not dead yet. I still have to take the rest of you out. The hunter performed the same action to each of the remaining Titan's, and all but one of them were knocked out.  
  
Protector: See Robin, this is what that extreme beating you received from me was for! Then the Protector showed a new secret. He used the same speed to deliver a punch directly at the Hunter's face.  
  
Hunter: Normally that would hurt, but amazingly I found painkillers before I attacked this factory. Then the hunter began repairing his jawbone.  
  
Robin: *cough* You mean he can fix *cough* bones as well as you? *cough*  
  
Protector: Well, I think you should know he's a lot stronger than I will ever be, so don't hope too much I can win this.  
  
Hunter: He's right. I am stronger. And that's all that will matter. And with that, the two men began using every weapon at each other. Guns, swords, fists, you name it. Also add light speed movement and you can imagine what if was like. Robin was stunned at the surprising power of the two men. He couldn't keep up with them. They were flying across the factory, running on the walls, it was chaos. Occasionally he saw one of them smashing into a wall or the floor, but they would quickly get up and continue their battle. Then for a minute or so, he heard nothing. No gun fire, no yelps of pain, nothing  
  
Robin: What the hell? Where are they? Then a gigantic hole appeared in the roof as the two combatants came crashing down. And this time nobody was getting up. Robin tried to stand up, but the extreme pain in his stomach was keeping him down. He got an idea and used his Bo-Staff as a crutch, limping toward the crater in the floor. He was stopped when somebody grabbed him from behind and spun him around.  
  
Protector: Hey.  
  
Robin: Holy shit! Are you ok? Robin was horrified to see the Protector battered and bruised. That was actually an understatement. Robin noticed that most of the bones were broken, skin looked as though it was about to rip off, and sparks flew from damaged machinery.  
  
Protector: Actually, I'm on the verge of dying. The only thing keeping me up and alive is this robotic chassis. The Protector still managed a smile, even though he was about to die.  
  
Robin: The Hunter, is he...?  
  
Protector: "Nope, he's slowly walking toward here. Before I toss you, I just have one thing." The Protector pushed a button on his armor, resulting in a small white box popping out. "Here. This was ordered to be given to you by Starwing and Nightfire." The Protector then tossed Robin aside by about 50 feet to stare down the Protector.  
  
Hunter: Your body is crushed. One hit and you're dead.  
  
Protector: Same for you.  
  
Hunter: Too bad for you my machinery is more advanced.  
  
Protector: Maybe, but that's not how this is going to end.  
  
Hunter: Then may you clarify how it will?  
  
Protector: Like this. The Protector pressed a few buttons on his arm's machinery and then his armor began to glow.  
  
Hunter: You're not serious, are you? The Protector then seemed to give the Hunter a hug.  
  
Protector: It's a good day to die. And with that an explosion erupted from the armor, engulfing the two in flames. Robin watched in horror to see what the Protector had done. He sacrificed himself for Starfire and him. He gave his life for the two of them.  
  
Robin: It's my fault. It's all my fault. Robin was overcome with guilt that he did not bear see what was left from the explosion. Eventually with watery eyes he looked, and what he saw didn't please him one bit. The Protector was gone, but the Hunter was still laying there, all the machinery ripped off, but alive.  
  
Hunter: Fool *cough sputter* He killed *cough sputter* himself, but wasted *cough sputter* it. Robin recovered his Bo-Staff and walked up to the Hunter.  
  
Robin: How are you still alive?  
  
Hunter: *cough sputter* Well, what's it *cough sputter* matter? I'll *cough sputter* still kill you all.  
  
Robin: SHUT UP!!! Robin began pulverizing the Hunter. When he finished, the bones were reduced to dust. Meanwhile, the other Titan's began waking up.  
  
Hunter: So *cough sputter* maybe not me. *cough sputter* Maybe I wont *cough sputter* kill you, but *cough sputter* Slade's Son will.  
  
Robin: Why don't you call him by name?  
  
Hunter: *cough sputter* His name is *cough sputter* too sacred *cough sputter* to speak. And it wont *cough sputter* matter. He'll Kill You All!!! *cough sputter*  
  
Robin: "Shut up..." Robin reached into his belt and pulled out a small gray ball. "shut up..." Robin clicked a button and a small beeping emitted from the ball. Robin then dropped the ball right into the Hunter's mouth. Slowly, he turned and began walking away.  
  
Hunter: No...cnt rech mout... The Hunter tried his hardest but his hands wouldn't move. Robin ignored his muffled voice and continued to walk.  
  
Beast Boy: Dude...you're not...  
  
Cyborg: Man, you can't...  
  
Raven: No, don't...  
  
Starfire: Robin...? Robin ignored all of his friends and persisted walking. Every part of his body was saying "turn back, save him." But he just wouldn't. Soon the beeping grew faster and faster, and then it stopped.  
  
As the smoke cleared, nobody dared look at what was left. It was then Robin fell down and began crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I think that's a good place to stop. How fun it shall be. I bet NONE of you know what is in the small little white box. MWUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I bet none of you will expect what will happen next. During the next chapter you may be able to guess the ending, but don't hope about it. Anyway, I would appreciate if you were to click the "Submit Review" button. It would be so nice. If you wish you may guess what is in the box (if you have any idea) and if you are correct by some twist of fate, I shall inform you. Hasta la vista! 


	7. It Ends with Wonder

Sorry to all, please forgive me that I haven't updated in 3 or 4 weeks. It's the fucking schools fault, then also my computer had to cleaned up, so I lost all my documents, internet connection, everything. But I wont bore you with my complaints, I will allow you to finish reading my third fan fic. Also, after reading, there is a note from me at the bottom. That is all. Again, I am sorry for not updating in weeks.  
  
Robin continued to lie on the ground as the rest of the Titan's were still in a state of shock.  
  
Cyborg: Robin, how, why, what? How could you do that?  
  
Raven: Do you realize what you've done?  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, I-I have no idea what to say.  
  
Starfire: Robin? Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she came to her senses.  
  
Robin: "You guys don't understand." Robin managed to talk and stand up while continuing to cry. "You don't have a clue." Robin slowly began to walk away, leaving the remaining Titan's without any hope for their lost leader.  
  
(I don't really think some parts of my ideas are important, so I'll skip to the white box as fast as I can.)  
  
Weeks passed by, and the Titan's were beginning to worry. Nobody in the entire city knew anything about Robin's whereabouts. His communicator was cut off, and as hard as everybody in the city tried, especially the Titan's, Robin was nowhere to be found. The Titan's looked everywhere. The factory, stores, hotels, clubs, even their own home. But Robin had disappeared without a trace. And as you can imagine, they didn't take his absence quite well. Especially Starfire.  
  
Starfire spent most of her time on the roof, gazing at the stars. Where could Robin be? She kept asking herself that question, but she got nowhere. Somehow, every time she thought about him, her thought always came back to the first time they kissed. Right where she would lay on the roof.  
  
Starfire: Robin, where are you?  
  
Living Room   
  
As much as they could, the Titan's searched the city for Robin. Radars picking up every life form in its range, but nothing came up that matched the Boy Wonder.  
  
Beast Boy: This is bad. How could he just vanish like this?  
  
Cyborg: I have no idea. We should have found some kind of clue by now. But if we don't soon, I think Star won't be able to take it anymore.  
  
Raven: We've looked at a 10 mile radius around the tower, are you sure he's not sitting somewhere in the tower?  
  
Cyborg: We tried that a while ago and nothing came up. All we had living in here was me, while you, BB, and Starfire scoured the city. He's not here.  
  
Beast Boy: Damnit, why the hell is he taking this so fucking hard! Doesn't he know what he's doing to Star, not to mention us!  
  
Raven: For once, I think Robin has no clue what he's doing.  
  
Cyborg: What's she doing down from the roof? Cyborg noticed Starfire come down from the roof, not saying anything as she made her way across the room toward the hallway.  
  
Beast Boy: Hey Star, you ok?  
  
Starfire: I shall return soon, I wish to visit Robin's room.  
  
Beast Boy: But- Beast Boy was cut off by Raven covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
Raven: Let her go Beast Boy, let her go. The three watched Starfire walk off, disappearing into the shadow of the corridor.  
  
Starfire soon arrived at the front on her beloveds door. She had not been in there for weeks, and something was telling her to go in. She did not know what, but she was hoping Robin was in there.  
  
Starfire: Robin? Robin, do you reside here? Starfire felt as though she was talking to thin air, but she no longer cared.  
  
Voice: Yeah, I'm here. Starfire looked around to see where the shaky voice came from, but she couldn't see anybody in the dark room. She lit her hands with her starbolt energy, and in the darkest corner, sitting in a small wooden chair, was her Robin.  
  
Starfire: ROBIN, YOU ARE HERE!!!!!!!!! Starfire rushed over to give a hug, but before she could, Robin stuck his hand out, signaling her to stop.  
  
Robin: No Star, don't. I don't deserve it. Robin lowered his hand along with his face so he was staring at the ground. But that didn't stop Star from nearing him.  
  
Starfire: Robin, I do not understand why you performed the action which you did, but I believe it will not be fixed by sitting here doing nothing.  
  
Robin: Then what will Star? Tell me, what the hell will? That's what I've been thinking about this entire fucking time!  
  
Starfire: Robin-  
  
Robin: "Star, shut up. Shut up and get the hell away from me." Robin looked up to gaze into Starfire's watery green eyes. "Your soul is still pure Star. You haven't done anything bad, evil, whatever. But me, well, it's different completely. And although this will sound strange and sudden, I want you to dump me. I don't deserve someone as pure and wonderful as you."  
  
Starfire: But Robin-  
  
Robin: No. I don't wanna hear anything. Just go Star. I need some time to think. Starfire didn't want to leave, but she also didn't want to upset Robin more than he was.  
  
Starfire: Very well, I shall leave. I merely wish to tell you, before he, well...he left a note on my bed. He told me to say two words to you. White box. I do not know what they mean, but perhaps you do. Nevertheless, I will go, but know that I still love you Robin. And with that Starfire left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Robin: "Of coarse! I forgot about the box!" Robin pulled out the small white box. "I wonder what he could give me. It's either something inspirational or knowing him, some kind of joke. Well, no sense in just wondering." Robin took off the lid of the box to see nothing but a cd. "What the hell? What is this?" Robin thought until he got an idea. He walked over to his computer and inserted the disc. After the computer loaded it, the screen said one sentence.  
  
NOT COMPATIBLE, BUT NICE TRY MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: What the hell? What do you mean not compatible! Robin began smacking the computer, and with each hit, something new popped up.  
  
OW!!!!!!!!!  
  
THIS ISN'T WORKING!!!!!!!!  
  
HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED YOUR NOT GETTING ANYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
COME ON, YOU CAN'T BE THAT STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DUDE, GIVE IT A BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: "Screw this!" Robin took out the cd and flung it across the room. As it slid across the floor, it stopped by the dvd player. "Oh, hmm, maybe this will work." Robin walked over to the cd, pushed it into the dvd player, and waited. Soon the screen showed one sentence, but it was a bit different...  
  
FINALLY YOU FOUND OUT, THIS IS A MOVIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin felt something strange. It was as if the Protector knew exactly what was going to happen.  
  
Voice: Actually, we told him.  
  
Robin looked at the screen to see two people, a man and a woman, both muscular, wearing some sort of futuristic armor, just like the Protector, only more advanced, standing in a dark room.  
  
Man: Hey dad. This is a little movie I, Starwing, and my sister Nightfire here made to explain some things to you.  
  
Nightfire: And the most shocking part is this movie is interactive! Robin didn't fully understand what was going on (obviously)  
  
Starwing: Yeah, see, we in our advanced state of mind have been able to predict your every word, reaction, feeling, everything. We will also know what will happen, when it will happen, but we don't know where.  
  
Robin: What the hell?  
  
Nightfire: Yes indeed, what the hell. I bet it freaks you out, doesn't it?  
  
Starwing: Anyway, we said we were going to explain everything to you, so that's what we're going to do.  
  
Nightfire: We may have to cut this short though. We will probably have to go back to fighting Slade's robots soon.  
  
Starwing: Anyway, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.  
  
Robin: Ok, although this feels really strange talking to a movie, I wanna know. What's the future like?  
  
Starwing: Oh, you don't wanna know.  
  
Nightfire: It's horrible. All hope is long gone. All the heroes you know about, Superman, Wonder Woman, even Batman, they're all gone. All killed by Slade's son.  
  
Starwing: And yes, we do know his name, and we are the only two who actually ever say it. Incase you're curious...  
  
Nightfire: Which we know you are...  
  
Starwing: It is Crow.  
  
Nightfire: Slade's wife, whose identity is unknown, named him, sort of as some kind of false revenge against you.  
  
Starwing: We still think she's nuts, but well, she killed herself.  
  
Robin: What-  
  
Nightfire: -Year does Crow attack you? Well, all we know it's something about 2177 (I'm assuming (keyword assuming) that current Robin's year is 2168, just go with that for now) but the exact month or day is unknown.  
  
Starwing: Also, something you don't know yet, but not really important. You were given this box right before the Protector we sent sacrificed himself, weren't you?  
  
Nightfire: That was our order, so you wouldn't have to know about this for as long as possible.  
  
Starwing: Of coarse why we exactly did that, we don't know, but we didn't care too much to think it through.  
  
Nightfire: Oh, I bet Starfire's entering the room now, isn't she? Robin spun around to see Starfire standing in the doorway.  
  
Starfire: Robin, are you conversing with somebody?  
  
Starwing: Infact he is mom. Now I bet you will be really freaked out when you find out about what we're about to tell you, but- It was then that Robin quickly paused the tape.  
  
Robin: They're really noone Star, just some-  
  
Starwing: As I was saying, you're about to be freaked out beyond rational means.  
  
Robin: Hey, I paused you!  
  
Nightfire: And we can break that, something we added onto our little film. Anyway, Starfire, our names are Starwing, my brother here, and I, Nightfire. Robin, if you would please pause the tape again so Starfire can put two and two together. Robin did as instructed and waited for Starfire to find out the truth.  
  
Starfire: Those names, they seem so recognizable...gasp Robin, we are...they are-  
  
Starwing: Yes mom, you are correct!  
  
Nightfire: And for the record, you found it out a lot faster than Robin did.  
  
Starfire: Robin, you had knowledge of this?  
  
Robin: Uh-  
  
Starwing: Yeah he did, but he was ordered to not tell. It was to remain a secret until you watched this video.  
  
Nightfire: And before we get ahead of ourselves, I think we should tell you this tape is interactive. We know exactly what will happen, how you feel, etc.  
  
Starwing: Now, we'll have to speed this up a bit, we don't have much more time to talk to you two.  
  
Nightfire: Robin, if you could some day soon explain all this the Starfire, that would be really helpful.  
  
Starwing: Nightfire, we gotta go.  
  
Nightfire: Already?  
  
Starwing: Yeah. Sorry, but we have to leave now. But we've had a great time talking with you for the first time. We only have one last thing to say.  
  
Nightfire: Although we are risking our entire existence, we tell you that you don't have to...well...I think you guys know.  
  
Starwing: Well, we have to go. Good-bye mom and dad.  
  
Nightfire: Good-bye. And with that the tape ended, leaving both of the heroes quite stunned.  
  
Starfire: Robin?  
  
Robin: Yes Star, I knew about it. I just thought it would scare you if I told you, I didn't care about what the Protector said. Starfire walked up to Robin and crouched down by him (And through all of that, Robin was squatting on the ground)  
  
Starfire: Robin...I do not know what I ought to say- Robin stopped her from speaking by planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Robin: You don't have to say anything. I know this is definitely a shock for you, and I respect that you don't really know what to say.  
  
Starfire: Do you...  
  
Robin: Yeah Star, I still love you, even if I did disappear for those couple weeks.  
  
Starfire: And I you Robin.  
  
Robin: You mean even after all I did? Leaving you, killing that guy, you still love me?  
  
Starfire: Of coarse Robin. I love you for who you are, not what you did. Although it was you who killed that man, I believe I now know why. You did it to keep our friends and me alive. You did something you thought you would never do to save us, and I am deeply gratified by this. Thank you.  
  
Robin: Your welcome then, I guess.  
  
Starfire: Robin, do you not wish to partake in the consumption of foodstuffs?  
  
Robin: That sounds good Star. That sounds good. And the both of them left, arms wrapped around each other, feeling closer together than ever.  
  
Well, that's it. That's the end to my third fan fic. Also for those hoping for a sequel to this or some kind of trilogy, you will probably be out of luck because that would have to be about the Titan's (mainly Robin and Starfire's) kids, not about the Teen Titan's themselves, thus the story would not fall under the Teen Titan category quite perfectly in my opinion. Anyway, I would be much obliged if you were to review. If not, well then I'm deeply disappointed. Anyway, I must get to work on my next fan fic. Hasta la vista! 


End file.
